


【零晃】海贼祭

by hanjunhj



Category: ES - Fandom, ensemblestars, 偶像梦幻祭 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanjunhj/pseuds/hanjunhj
Relationships: 朔间零&大神晃牙, 朔间零/大神晃牙, 零晃 - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	【零晃】海贼祭

“唔……”  
像是从高空坠下落了很久很久终于踏上地面，大神晃牙的意识突然间从混沌回到现实。  
一阵晕眩感袭来，顿时恶心得他干呕起来。  
没有煤油灯照射的室内一片昏暗，唯一与外界相接触的木门紧紧闭着，隔绝了外头一切火光烈焰与喧嚣人群，但从缝隙中仍透进来了一点银辉月色，照在房间内，令人炫目。  
这间屋子里无论是角落里，桌上，还是地上，到处都堆放着厚重的红绿色涂装宝箱，金属材质在昏暗中发出微弱的光泽。说是微弱，那是和其中的宝贝相比。有些箱子已被打开，可以窥见里面装满了堆成小山的金灿灿的金币，大陆上仅一个便能与商人交换到一头牛或八桶美酒的小东西，在这个房间里被七零八落地随意洒落，宛如一条世界上最奢华昂贵又令人疯狂的地毯。  
大神晃牙看着这些金币，记忆慢慢回到脑中。  
昨天夜里，[不死号]登上了使冒险者与投机者闻风丧胆的传说中最危险的珍宝岛——暗黑之岛，在战胜了岛上的怪物野兽之后，终于找到藏宝之地，大获丰收。  
故事听起来很轻松，但其中之艰辛与危险，是连最勇猛凶悍的[不死号]船员都不愿去回想的记忆，大神晃牙敢肯定，世界上要说有什么船能够征服这样一个魔鬼之地，那只能是[不死号]。  
不论是渔民，海军，还是其他的海盗，这片海域的所有生物都对[不死号]的大名如雷贯耳。它横空出世，仅用了五年的时间就成为实力最强的海盗团伙，它飘忽不定，神出鬼没，所有藏宝之地都被它席卷而过；它富可敌国，拥有比海军还要先进的炮火武器，能以少胜多的强悍船员，最老谋深算的策略布局；它是胜利女神的宠儿，是当之无愧的海上王者！  
所以当大神晃牙欲起身却发现自己被绑住的时候实在是太惊讶了，他根本想不到世界上居然有人能在[不死号]的庆功宴上绑架自己。撇开[不死号]的威名不说，大神晃牙作为[不死号]上最凶残的亡命之徒，被称为[海之恶狼]，没有活人有这个胆子如此冒犯他，而所有敢打他主意的人早已成了不会动的冰冷尸体。  
绑了他，又不杀他，他完全不懂这个胆大包天的犯人到底想做什么，但总不会是什么好事，庆功宴上他喝得有点多，现在脑中是一阵阵无法抗拒的晕眩，令他不能集中精神思考，并且手脚酸麻无力。  
心中的的愤怒和疑惑到了极点，他忍不住大喊出声：  
“唔啊啊啊啊，可恶！”  
接着他从自己的喊声中捕获到了很轻的一个声音。  
“呵呵……”  
不知道什么时候木门被悄然打开，来人轻笑出声：  
“才一会儿没顾上理会汝，小狗就寂寞了吗？乖，乖，吾辈现在就来陪汝玩。”  
闻言，大神晃牙不可置信地抬起头。  
他忘记了，的确有一个人可以在[不死号]上将他绑起来，甚至把他随便杀死都没人会说什么。  
朔间零，这艘死亡之舰上的最高权力者，[不死号]的船长。  
这是一个很具有迷惑性的人（大神晃牙有时甚至怀疑他到底是不是人类），乌黑发亮的长卷发披在肩头，衬得本就白皙如雪的皮肤愈发透明，身为男人，却有着精致的五官，一双红宝石般的眼眸为他整个人染上妩媚而慵懒的色彩。长得这样漂亮，本是无法在充满火与血的海盗世界生存的，但朔间船长这五年来所展现出来的实力充分说明了越红的玫瑰越扎手的道理，使得没有一个人胆敢因为过分美丽的外表而小看他——他的身手比所有海盗都好，他的船从来不曾在海战中吃亏，他总能找到世界上最神秘的宝藏，他的通缉令贴满全大陆，而他飘忽不定，从未暴露过行踪。  
他被恐惧的人们称为[吸血幽灵]，是世界上最强的海盗。  
而现在，这位传奇人物正被大神晃牙狠狠地瞪视着。  
“是你？！吸血鬼混蛋，你居然把本大爷绑起来，是想死吗？！”  
被威胁的人毫不在意地走近，在大神晃牙面前蹲下身，笑眯眯地打量着他。  
“看到小狗晕船还这么精神吾辈就放心了，不枉吾辈辛苦把汝绑起来，小狗的力气可不小啊。”  
“哈？！你说本大爷晕船？别开玩笑了！”   
大神晃牙向来是嘴比脑子快，话说出口了才恍惚记起自己的不妙。  
“小狗真是迟钝啊，现在还没发觉吗？”朔间零露出无奈的笑容继续说道，“吾辈这漫长的一生中见过各种各样的人和事，也有听说过平日里表现正常，只有喝醉或生病时才会晕船的人。汝今天喝得比较多吧……”  
大概世界上最奇思妙想的人也不会想到……凶名赫赫的[海之恶狼]，居然会像那些一辈子不出家门的深闺小姐一样晕船？  
大神晃牙的脑子混混沌沌，只觉得被朔间零点出来后晕眩感更加强烈，同时心里升起一股强烈的不可置信和羞耻感，连平时最厌恶的称呼“小狗”都没有心思反驳，气势也一下子弱了许多。  
“那你，你为什么把我绑起来……”  
“呵呵……”朔间零轻笑，“小狗晕晕乎乎地凑到吾辈面前，吾辈真是担心汝会掉到海里去呢，把汝固定下来，是在治疗汝哦。”  
大神晃牙无法思考，直觉得朔间零是在胡说八道，因为他被和木桶绑在一起，能感受到船在海浪袭来时的每次摇晃，难受的感觉并未减轻分毫。  
但做事毫无道理一向是朔间零的风格，他一时竟不知如何反驳。  
“……那为什么，在这里……”  
“哦呀，小狗的耳朵都耷拉下来了，难受成这样，吾辈也是会有点心疼的啊。”  
朔间零没有回答晃牙的话，他揉了揉晃牙银灰的头发，站了起来。  
现在以大神晃牙的视角看不到他的脸了，只能看到朔间零坠着金属链子的长筒皮靴，和其中包裹着的线条匀称修长的小腿。晃牙努力昂起头想看清楚眼前人的动作。他不喜欢自己处于下位的姿势和这种臣服一样的感觉，他是孤傲的狼，从不向任何东西屈服。  
这在朔间零的角度看来就完全不一样了，眼前的青年因头晕而精神不济，粗长的麻绳在他身上留下些微红色的痕印，年轻英俊的脸有些苍白，眉头蹙起，眼角略带不健康的微红，一向迸发出锐利噬人光芒的金黄色眼眸此时蒙上一层雾气，使得整个人柔和许多，低着头像是温驯的大型犬类，努力抬头要往主人身边蹭。  
世界上所有的海盗都狂热地追求财宝，为此可以拿出一切身家性命当做赌注。而此时大神晃牙就坐在他最喜欢的金币堆中，但他那双傲气的金色眼睛是那么清澈，朔间零一如既往地，从那里面看到了完整的自己，戴着船长帽，身穿紫色外披，脸上的表情是任性的笑。  
他感到很愉悦，忍不住笑出了声，心里又生出了从来没有过的奇妙的柔软的情绪。

“船长……”  
朔间零正擦拭着他的剑，剑身反射明媚的阳光让他感到微微不适。  
他抬眼看向紫发的高个子水手，对方的表情有些古怪，犹豫了一会儿后仍是开口：  
“船长，有个俘虏想见您。”  
“俘虏？”男人静静地将目光移回，手上动作没有分毫停顿，“今天天气不错，本来是可以见一见，可惜他们的骂声和求饶声吾辈听得太多，已经厌烦了，还是扔到海里去吧。”  
“……他……这个俘虏可能不太一样……”  
见手下露出一副欲言又止的表情，年轻的船长挑了挑修长的眉，示意对方带路。

这是朔间零第一次看见大神晃牙。  
少年被绑着跪在一群呻吟哭泣的俘虏中间，他的发是尘土一般的银灰色，显出和他身上一样又乱又脏的下等人气息，但当朔间零看过去的时候，那双仿佛燃烧着火焰的金黄色眼睛毫不畏惧地与他对视。朔间零知道在自己打量他的同时，对方也在大胆地打量自己。  
“喂！”少年看了一会儿，率先开口了，以一种完全不是被俘者应该有的语气。  
“你这家伙就是世界上最强的海盗吗？”  
朔间零笑了笑，倒是不在意对方语气的冒犯：  
“的确有胆小之人如此称呼吾辈。”  
接着他看到对方的眼在那一瞬间亮了亮，一直梗着不肯低下的脖子扬得更高了些。  
“我叫大神晃牙，也是海盗。你松开我，让我和你打一场，如果你赢了我就承认你是世界最强！”  
……  
像是被人施展了一个魔法，四周的空气一瞬间陷入了绝对的安静，但没多久就被巨大的哄笑和嘘声代替，年老的水手轻轻退开，摇头感叹年轻人的不自量力，连少年身旁正在哭泣的俘虏都在短暂的愣神后急忙扭动身子，好似怕感染上某种可怕的瘟疫病毒一样，以最快速度离开他的身旁。  
靠近朔间零的紫发水手默默观察船长的脸色，却发现朔间零既没有因为这无理的挑战显现出发火的迹象，也没有像旁人那般露出轻视或者不屑的表情。  
朔间零确实是惊讶了一下，他能够从少年的眼神中确认对方的认真。看来这孩子或许因为年轻，还未曾拥有读取空气和认清自己身份的能力，总的来说就是一个不知天高地厚胆大不怕死的小鬼头。听说他被俘与一些背叛和出卖有关，朔间零完全可以理解，没有人喜欢身边有个随时可能爆炸的火药桶。  
但他已经很久没有见过这样的事了，俘虏向主人挑战，这太不寻常了，必然要给朔间零漫长的无聊生命中带来点新的什么东西。  
于是他出乎所有人意料地答应了对方的挑战或者说是挑衅，放下刚擦拭过的剑，也放下身份，赤手空拳地与这个毛头小子打了一架。  
最后晃牙的脑袋被零狠狠一脚踩在甲板上，零揪着他的头发把他拉近面前，身上因方才拳拳到肉的搏斗而散发出的凶狠与血气还未消去，眯起的血红眸子流露出危险的气息。  
“你输了。”他说。  
大神晃牙咳嗽了两声，低垂着眼不说话。  
“你现在有两个选择，一是自己走到那边跳下去，二是我叫我的水手把你扔下去。”  
对方因为疼痛和脱力已经发不出多大声音，沉默后点了点头。  
朔间零松开了他，他挣扎着站起来，走到船的边缘，然后回过头对朔间零说道：  
“你是世界上最强的海盗。”  
然后他看到水手们开始高声谩骂，挥舞着拳头威胁他，让他别妄想这时候还能求饶，就连一起被俘的人们也一个个拿轻蔑鄙夷冷漠的眼神旁观。而朔间零站在他们中间一声不吭像是根本没有听到这句话，海风卷起他的紫色船长外披，他面无表情，一动不动，似乎在看着大神晃牙的方向，又似乎在看远方无边无际的海。  
像是吹过一阵风，大神晃牙眼里的火焰突然复活了，熊熊地烧起来，跳跃着要燃尽大海。  
没有人知道这一瞬间发生了什么，他没有再往前走，而是转身回来，理也不理周围嘘声漫天，径直走到朔间零的面前，单膝重重跪下。  
孤傲的狼一直昂着的头颅终于自发地顺从低下。  
“请让我追随您。”他说。  
从这样一个年轻的海盗口中居然听到了中世纪骑士的语言，这让朔间零觉得有趣，他一向喜欢上了年代的东西，一些语言，一些仪式，一些关系。  
于是他伸出一只手，将之轻轻放在晃牙脏兮兮的脑袋上，像一个帝王拥有了一把最锋利的枪。  
“吾辈名为朔间零。”  
“大神晃牙，从今日起，吾辈要汝成为[不死]的狂犬。”  
“吾辈将带领汝，去获得无尽财富，去获得无上荣光。”  
他顿了顿，扬起了一个属于很久以前的朔间零的笑来。  
“去征服一切！”

“小狗，吾辈有一个疑惑，能请汝帮忙解答吗？”  
零低沉的嗓音在房间里回荡，显得格外清晰。  
“吸血鬼混蛋有什么事快说，本大爷头疼得很。”  
“今天，岛上的巨兽抓过来的时候，是汝帮吾辈挡了一爪吧？”  
“啊？是又怎么样！本大爷可强壮了，如果是你的话可能就被撞飞出去了。”晃牙接着又大声嚷嚷，“本大爷可不是故意帮你挡的，要不是你这家伙逞强，偏要自己打不让本大爷帮手，事情早就解决了！”  
朔间零对晃牙的指责充耳不闻，继续问道：  
“可是让吾辈被撞飞出去，难道不好吗？”  
晃牙愣住了。  
“……你这混蛋，说什么呢？！”  
“呵呵~”朔间零轻声笑了，“小狗可别太小看吾辈啊，虽然吾辈不再年轻，但‘不死号’是吾辈的城堡，发生在这上面的所有事情吾辈都知道哦，包括汝的那些过于张狂的小动作。”  
晃牙的身子僵硬起来。  
由于作为船长的朔间零观念的转变，船队行事不再如以前那般利索狠辣，晃牙眼看着“不死号”威名逐渐堕落，心有不甘，近期难免做了些出格的事。他原以为无人知晓，却没想到朔间零全都看在眼里。  
他的心沉到海底，好半天终于艰难地开口：“既然你都知道，那你为什么不把我丢下船……”  
朔间零抬手拍了拍他的脑袋：“好了好了，放轻松点~如果是别的人，吾辈或许会这样打算，但是小狗的话就不一样了嘛，吾辈并不讨厌汝，毕竟小狗是年轻人，和老人家有些观念上的冲突也不是什么大不了的事~”  
“为什么要帮吾辈，这个问题汝也不必回答，吾辈心中自然有答案，只是还想再问汝一个问题。”  
大神晃牙听见金属扣解开的声音和衣料摩擦的窸窣声，抬头，看见朔间零摘下了头上的深紫色船长帽，用一只手拿着，深深地凝视着他。  
“晃牙，告诉吾辈，汝想要的，到底是这顶帽子，还是朔间零这个人呢？”

夜幕沉静如水，无数繁星点缀，似宝石般闪闪发亮，甲板上篝火通明，水手们光着膀子围坐在一起大声谈笑，面前摆满了烤肉和啤酒，有人抱着小破木吉他拨弄两下，便有人站起来扭动身姿，一切都充满了安逸和满足。  
大神晃牙本应是其中一员，此时却因某人的恶趣味而被绑着坐在狭小木屋的地上，而对方似乎还对他的服务很是满意。  
“小狗，再卖力一点哦，乖巧的孩子有糖吃~”  
晃牙腮帮子被撑得鼓鼓的，要他含下朔间零本已不易，此时更是一句反驳的话也说不出来，他用最凶恶的眼神瞪上一眼，却还是尽力把对方往更深处吞。  
朔间零舒服地深深叹出一口气，晃牙的口腔内柔软火热得仿佛天堂，尤其是由于被捆绑而露出些许屈辱委屈的表情，还有因为头晕而显得温顺懵懂的眼神，更是最强烈的催情剂。  
晃牙的舌头尝试着缠上朔间零，将其吐出，从底部沿着柱身一直舔到最顶点，口水和零分泌出的液体混合成湿哒哒的黏液。这样倒真像一只狗了，晃牙心里想着，却意外地并没有觉得不适，想到如此强大的人此时却因自己而露出意乱情迷的表情，反而感到身体里像是有火焰在燃烧那样炙热。  
什么时候开始的呢……不满足只是追随在这个人身后，才会想尽办法发展自己，或许是想要有一天能与对方比肩而立吧。  
脑子里不太清明，唯一能肯定的是，触碰朔间零让他感到燥热，被朔间零做这种事让他感到高兴。  
他偷偷抬眼，果然这个人是最好看的混蛋，此时舒服得闭着眼微笑的表情也是那么艳丽迷人，猝不及防零突然睁眼，晃牙一下子落进那双深邃的石榴色眼睛中，不经意间晃了神。  
零看着晃牙微红的双颊，与正卖力舔舐自己的舌头互相映衬，内心泛起滔天巨浪，只能努力克制深喉的冲动，在晃牙不解的目光中退出温暖的口腔。接着他让晃牙转过身趴在啤酒桶上，双手从身后以环抱的姿势绕到前面帮晃牙解下皮带，脱下裤子。  
晃牙在微微颤抖，虽然他以前没有过类似的经历，但也知道接下来会发生什么，而从臀部传来的凉意加重了他的紧张。然而到了这个地步还磨磨唧唧不是他的风格，于是索性闭了眼把腰往后送，咬紧牙翘起屁股。朔间零被他这副准备上战场英勇就义的模样逗乐了，虽然忍耐很难受，但舍不得他的小狗受伤，于是摸出准备好的软膏，动作轻柔地帮他扩张。  
晃牙感受到零的手指一根根地钻进自己体内，起初带来强烈的不适感和恐惧，到后来搅得他越来越热，忍不住扭动臀部往零的方向送。  
“呵呵，小狗是在摇尾巴吗？”  
大神晃牙从来不知道朔间零的声音还能这样性感，听得他整个人要烧起来，忍不住恼羞成怒。  
“你是老年痴呆吗！本大爷才没有尾……唔！”  
“没有吗？”  
手指飞速抽出，再次插入的是比手指要粗壮得多也火热得多的事物，大神晃牙直接噤声，缓过神来后颤抖着吐出一句话：“……该死的吸血鬼混蛋……怎么这么粗……”  
“汝是在夸吾辈吗？乖，乖，好孩子，忍耐一下哦。”朔间零笑了起来，速度缓慢地将自己推进，以后入式进入到最深处，继而温柔地停止动作，等对方适应。  
“切，也没什么厉害的嘛。”待晃牙完全适应了，再次不知死活地嚷嚷起来。  
“准备好了哦，吾辈要开始了。”  
零双手捏住晃牙的腰，退出，又猛地插入。大神晃牙顿时觉得天旋地转，身体被破开的感觉异常强烈，身下冰冷的酒桶与身后火热的撞击刺激得他本就不清晰的脑子更加混沌。零常年练出来的腰力带得他整个人都摇晃起来，源源不断的肠液成了最好的润滑剂，每次都进入到最深处，高速撞击之下，惹得晃牙的呻吟渐渐带上了哭腔。  
“啊……啊……混蛋……该死……慢点啊……呜呜……”  
然而他越是乞求，零就越感到兴奋，在他体内甚至涨得更大。在划过一个点时晃牙像过电一样整个人哆嗦了一下，紧接着这个点就遭到了来自各个角度的狂风暴雨般的攻击，顶得他话都说不出来，一开口就是控制不住的甜腻呻吟。  
其实零也爽得说不出话来，晃牙体内比他想象的还要柔软火热，叫得也比他想象的还要动听。他忍不住将整个人压在晃牙背上，又加快了撞击的频率，退出时带出粉色的嫩肉，囊袋不断击打着穴口，浮现出一片艳丽的红。  
比大神晃牙更先承受不住的是他身下的啤酒桶，或许是再也受不了身强力壮的“老年人”的火力全开，木桶的裂缝越来越大，终于爆裂开来，哗的一声啤酒泼得到处都是，零和晃牙也完全浸在淡黄色的液体里。  
装着金币的木箱被浸湿了，可完全没有人在乎。晃牙扭头去咬零的喉结，用双唇叼起再用犬牙厮磨，像是轻柔的羽毛挠在零的心上，痒得他加大冲击力度的同时，双手也不安分地在晃牙身前游走，从腹肌摸上去，把玩两边的淡粉色果实。  
“小狗的身体和本人一样，虽然青涩稚嫩，却十分美味。”  
晃牙下腹一紧，快速撸动几把，喷射出去，零也在进行最后的冲刺后，将自己发射在了晃牙体内。  
“多谢款待~”零从背后抱住晃牙，露出餍足的笑容。  
“不过不管是帽子还是小狗，吾辈是都要的。”


End file.
